Traditionally, in order to import data into a database, the data to be imported had to be in a format that is natively supported by the database. Likewise, to export data from a database, the exported data had to be in a format that is natively supported by the database. However, data is often in or desired to be in a format not natively supported by the database. Although standalone converters could possibly be used to convert data to desired formats, using an additional standalone converter is inefficient (e.g., performance inefficiency) and prone to loss of information during the multiple conversion processes (e.g., due to incompatibility between various formats). Additionally, a communication protocol used to import and export data from a database often must be a protocol natively supported by the database. However in certain instances, it is desirable to use a protocol not natively supported by the database. Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to import and export data from a database.